doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Essential Doctor Who: Robots
In 2017 The Essential Doctor Who: Robots was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb DOCTOR WHO'S MECHANICAL FRIENDS AND FOES Contents *Diabolical Inventions - The Doctor is deeply cynical about many of the robots he has met on his travels. *Mechon-mania - The strange tale of the spherical robots that challenged the supremacy of the Daleks. *''Galaxy 4'' - The Doctor, Steven and Vicki land on a doomed planet where they encounter the Chumblies. *Trap of Steel - William Emms remembers the cliffhanger he added to his novelisation of Galaxy 4. *''The War Machines'' - Unstoppable robots take to the streets as the hypnotic WOTAN threatens humanity. *Street-fighting Man - Ian Stuart Black on his script for The War Machines and philosophy in Doctor Who. *''The Web of Fear'' - The Great Intelligence unleashes its robotic Yeti in the tunnels of the London Underground. *Comic-strip Robots - The Doctor's comic-strip adventures with robots, from the 1960s to the present day. *''The Dominators'' - The tranquillity of Dulkis is shattered by the Dominators and their squad of robotic Quarks. *Recycled Robots - The distinctive robots from The Mind Robber were not unique to Doctor Who. *''Colony in Space'' - The Doctor discovers that a mining robot is being used for more than just prospecting. *The Vampire Planet - An unproduced storyline from 1969, in which the Earth is invaded by parasitical Harvesters. *''Robot'' - The K-1 robot is a scientific marvel, but in the wrong hands it could be a deadly weapon... *I, Robot - Actor Michael Kilgarriff recalls the challenges of embodying and voicing the K-1 robot. *''The Android Invasion'' - Nothing is what it seems in the picturesque village of Devesham - even the inhabitants... *Murder on the Robot Express - Writer Chris Boucher discusses The Robots of Death and his other Doctor Who stories. *''The Robots of Death'' - A murderer is lurking somewhere in the shadows - or could the killers be hiding in plain sight? *A Dog's Best Friend - Dave Martin explains how he and co-writer Bob Baker created the Doctor's robot dog, K9. *''The Androids of Tara'' - The Doctor, Romana and K9 visit a planet where building robots has been elevated to a fine art. *Parrot Sketch - Tracing Douglas Adams' development of the Polyphase Avatron in his 1978 story The Pirate Planet. *''Four To Doomsday'' - The Doctor discovers that the immortality enjoyed by the Urbankans has come at a terrible price. *Imitation of Life - The rise and fall of Kamelion, the humanoid robot that briefly travelled with the Fifth Doctor. *''The Trial of a Time Lord'' - What is the secret of the Immortal, and what is the truth behind its mysterious planet? *Short Circuits - Designing and constructing robots for Doctor Who in the second half of the 1980s. *''The Happiness Patrol'' - On the planet Terra Alpha the robotic Kandy Man serves up more than just sweets. *One Man And His Dog - John Leeson describes the highlights of his long and career-defining association with K9. *''The Girl in the Fireplace'' - Clockwork droids descend on eighteenth-century France with only one, gruesome purpose... *Like Clockwork - Uncovering the illusion that inspired the clockwork droids and a chess-playing Cyberman. *''The Waters of Mars'' - The Doctor loves a funny robot, especially the kind that can help him rescue an off-world colony. *Affirmative Action - Paul Tams teamed up with K9's co-creator Bob Baker to bring the robot dog back to television. *''Let's Kill Hitler'' - A sophisticated, time-travelling android known as a Teselecta arrives in Nazi Germany. *You Need Hands - Writer Tom MacRae devised the memorable robots that appeared in The Girl Who Waited. *''The Girl Who Waited'' - A simple error condemns Amy Pond to spend decades at the mercy of the tenacious Handbots. *By-Millennium Men - Visual effects producer Kate Walshe reveals the secrets behind some of the series' recent robots. *''The Caretaker'' - The Doctor goes undercover at Coal Hill School while he stalks the Skovox Blitzer. *Murphy's Law - Paul Murphy directed Robot of Sherwood and The Caretaker for the 2014 series of Doctor Who. *''The Husbands of River Song'' - The cybernetic King Hydroflax has a headache which his wife, River Song, intends to fix... *Silver Machine - In September 1974, Hound Tor on Dartmoor played host to a strange, metallic visitor. Notes and other images *Panini Bookazine #13 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2017 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines